Everything and Trouble
by evenstar lady
Summary: Sequel fic to 'Nothing But Trouble'. Zoro and Tashigi cannot forget the kiss, but neither knows what to do about it. ZoTash-centric, rated M.


**This is the sequel fic to "Nothing But Trouble".**  
 **This will probably be my final writing tribute to the Zoro x Tashigi pairing, which I am still incredibly fond of. I will be having very busy months ahead and I just wanted to go ahead and get this story out of my system. XD**

 **I sat down and took 2 hours to write this up, it might seem a bit jumpy and it's 1am now. I may return to do some corrections but I am pretty okay with how it stands now.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the series or its characters.**

* * *

The sound of wooden swords clacked loudly in the training arenas of the Marine headquarters. Shouts of 'Again!' and 'Once more!' cut the air every few minutes, followed by thumps of bodies hitting the ground and cries of pain.

Captain Tashigi was in the middle of it all. She blocked, she went on the offense, she fought one-against-five and still not one of them could beat her.

Despite her being so distracted.

Despite her internal struggle with her never-ending thoughts and emotions.

Despite her confusion at having been kissed for the very first time, let alone being kissed by one Roronoa Zoro.

 _ **Why in the blasted heavens… did he kiss me?**_

She had been unable to eat or work well, and sleep eluded her. Even if she did sleep, it was filled with fitful dreams of a tall muscular figure with trademark green hair.

Tashigi wanted to rest, she wanted to get away from all this. She wanted answers, and she wanted them quickly.

That evening, the young Captain made her way to the top barracks and knocked on the door marked 'Vice Admiral'.

"Enter." The deep voice commanded.

Tashigi entered the room, which was filled, as usual, with grey smoke. She had been accustomed to this for years and could visually adjust well, noting the presence of the Vice Admiral Smoker standing by the window.

"Sir."

"What is it, Tashigi?"

"I… have come to request for a leave from work."

"Hmm?" She could practically hear him frowning. "Reason for leave?"

"Burnout." She reeled off the rehearsed reason.

"How long?"

"I am requesting for a month, Sir. No more and no less. I… think I just need some fresh air."

Smoker deliberated for a moment. "And does this burnout have anything to do with… _pirates_?"

She felt him turn toward her, and wonder if he could catch the heat now filling her cheeks. "No, Sir! Is there a… reason for you to think so?"

"I was just asking." Smoker turned back to the window. "Request granted, you may leave tomorrow."

" _Arigato_ , Sir!"

Tashigi was relieved, she knew she could not go on performing her duties without a clear mind. The Marine turned to go.

" _Tashigi_."

Tashigi stopped, she had already been midway out the door.

"I can give you a month, a year, or even ten years of rest… but an unburdened heart, you will have to find that yourself."

Her eyes hardened and her right hand unconsciously gripped the hilt of Shigure. "Yes, Sir. I will be no longer than a month."

Tashigi disappeared through the doorway without a backward glance.

xXxXx

* * *

Zoro ambled up the small hill, walking at a leisurely pace. The grass was bathed in the brilliant sunset rays of orange and red, the evening breeze swirling slightly. There was a slight rumbling in the distance, promising an early rain shower tonight.

But right here, it was just him, his swords, the vast field, and the peace and serenity of undisturbed nature.

Zoro sat on the soft grass, leaning his back against a dry tree trunk and closed his eyes. Meditation and peace of mind were crucial aspects in swordsmanship, and he practiced them as often as he could. Of course, he accomplished both often enough by sleeping but a good landscape for practice was rare enough, what with his constant travels with the crew.

The Mugiwara crew had been ecstatic to land on the vast island of Wavend a week ago. The area was enormous with three small towns and plenty of lush greenery and human activity. Luffy had declared a one-week rest and the crew had split up to entertain the luxuries of their individual free time. Robin had been immersed in the countless bookstores across the island, returning to the ship every night with tomes and tomes of rare paperbacks. Nami had scouted the fashion shops and jewelers like a ravenous hawk, the perverted cook not far behind to flash love signs to her if he was not distracted by the local island women. The last Zoro had seen of his Captain was at the island eatery, where Luffy was hollering excitedly for more grilled meat. He had no idea where Franky or Usopp had wandered off to. Chopper was with him on the first few days, before the doctor got tired of Zoro's routine training and ditched him to join Robin instead.

Zoro had no problems with that whatsoever. He had found this hill on one of his walks round the island, and had decided it as a fine place for his training. It was the farthest town from the harbor where the Thousand Sunny was anchored, but Zoro had simply just rented a room in the town lodge for seven days and returned to the hill every evening for his sword training.

The daily training period depended on his time of arrival to the hill and it varied everyday– depending on whether he got lost or not. Today was his final training day, the Thousand Sunny was due to leave tomorrow morning. Zoro had started walking from the lodge in the afternoon, and he had reached the hilltop easily at sunset.

Now his eyes closed, the swordsman tried to focus and regulate his breathing, to attune himself to the sound of the wind sweeping through the grass, the distant cawing of a crow overhead, the rustling of a single leaf in the tree branches above him…

 _Zoro._

Zoro frowned, his lips tightened in a line. 'Go away,' he willed.

 _Zoro._

She had called his name for the first time that night.

 _Zoro._

Her soft eyes as she gazed at him, her soft voice directed at him in a whisper, but none of that could rival the softness of her lips against his-

"GO AWAY!" The words left his mouth in a loud vocal shout, before he could even stop himself. A few birds took flight from the tree under which he had been resting, frightened by the sudden sharp noise. The serenity broken, Zoro opened his eyes and put a hand to his head.

It was not like him to be plagued by inner thoughts.

But then again, it was not like him to even spontaneously _kiss_ a woman.

So many weeks had passed after that little episode at Foodvalten. Zoro would have forgotten it easily, if not for his dreams reminding him _every_ single night. She invaded his subconscious whenever he let down his guard - when he was resting after a rigorous training, when he was peacefully observing the waves over the ocean, when he had drifted off to sleep.

It was the reason he no longer allowed himself to doze off in the presence of his crew members, a strange change that they had been quick to remark upon.

Sometimes she would come to him smiling, sometimes that little kissing episode would be replayed in his dreams to him as if he were a mere spectator, sometimes they would be entwined together passionately, doing things-

Zoro shook his head. For the hundredth time, he wondered if a perverted nature could be infective from close contact – maybe he had been hanging around too much with the curly-eyebrowed cook.

He had not crossed paths with her ever since Foodvalten, and was quite happy to keep it that way (even if his dreams indicated otherwise). There had been no significant news from the Marines (' _So she must be well_.') and Zoro had resisted the idea of asking any passing Marine for information about her.

His crew had already been suspicious enough, there was no need to fan the flames further – especially with Nami lurking around, the navigator with a strong nose for gossip.

The swordsman now took a deep breath and then stood up.

Whatever it was, nothing was going to take away time for his training.

* * *

Tashigi had been wandering around aimlessly for the last few weeks, visiting islands and places she had never visited before. She bought tickets aboard ships and boats, bringing little along with her – trying to get as much fresh air and see as many new places as she could.

It had been a great eye-opener, she had spent time meeting people she had never met before, she had dealt at various armories and gazed openmouthed at the remarkable blades, she had spent hours gazing at gorgeous landscapes she had felt she never wanted to leave.

She had stopped by this beautiful place just today, one day before she was to report to the Headquarters after a month's absence – and had instantly regretted not stopping by earlier. The place was like a nature Nirvana, colourful and peaceful in its serenity and people. There was apparently three towns here, but she decided she would rather stay on the one she had arrived at, she had had no further time to explore the other two – but she had made a nice log in her travel book to return here some time in the future.

But in spite of all the wonderful exploring she had done in the past month, her mind remained confused, uncertain, _uneasy_. She knew why – she had questions and she wanted the answers. And the only person she could get them from had remained so elusive, though she herself doubted she could bring herself to face him after what had happened in Foodvalten. What would she do if she saw him? Challenge him? Fight him? Kill him?

Tashigi had tried looking for Roronoa Zoro for most of the first week of her holiday – she had asked everywhere for any sightings of a certain green-haired swordsman – ' _Three swords? One-sided earrings?_ ' – but no one could tell her anything about the Mugiwara pirates. It was as if they had vanished into thin air.

Their last known sighting had been at a neighbouring island and Tashigi had decided to give up before coming to her latest destination. She was just going to relax today and return to her headquarters tomorrow – and try to keep _him_ out of her thoughts for the rest of her life.

The sun had all but set now, and darkness was starting to fall but she figured the view would still be good, as her boots moved through the grass.

Tashigi arrived on the hilltop and looked out around her happily.

She _heard_ him even before she saw him. It surprised her for a moment that she could recognize him merely by the sound of his blade swing – and then her body stilled.

Her right hand fisted on the hilt of Shigure.

The clouds rumbled ominously, as if signaling that all hell was about to break loose on Wavend.

* * *

He sensed the foreign blade behind him long before it could find its mark. Zoro spun once on his feet, and parried the attack effortlessly with a single swing of Shusui.

His eye widened as he came face-to-face with his attacker.

She stood before him, fierce and determined, her eyes hostile and her mouth set in a grim line.

The weight of her sword against his told him he was not dreaming, that she was really right here in front of him.

Of course, the mere fact that she was attacking him – and looking at him with such disdain… was proof enough that she was truly Captain Tashigi of the Marines.

She was not dressed in her official Marine cloak or attire – instead wearing a long-sleeve pale yellow blouse and jeans with a traveling cloak fastened around her shoulders. Her appearance was slightly strange, out of the norm – but Zoro could not quite put his finger on it. Was she on vacation? Zoro barely had time to ponder, but she was attacking him again and he was forced to hold up his blade once more.

"OI!" He shouted at her.

"Roronoa Zoro!" Tashigi shouted, as she channeled all her unseen anger and frustration into dedicated attacks with Shigure. "Why are you evading? Fight me!"

Zoro spun out of a particularly vicious attack, narrowly avoiding being cut in the side. Yes, she had been training, he was very sure of that now – and she was stronger than she had previously been. "Be careful what you wish for," he spoke and then slashed at her with Shusui.

The dark sky had given way to a light drizzle.

She blocked his attack effectively. Her footing was very stable too, much better than the last time they had fought, Zoro had the time to note. But then she was rushing him again, and he blocked her blade, this time his perpendicular to her own. The force of the clash was strong enough to draw sparks from the steel friction.

They traded blows for fifteen minutes, moving around the grass on the hilltop, the clang of blades ringing clear as it started to rain heavily around them.

She was very angry… somehow. And she was starting to frustrate him. Why had she suddenly attacked him like that without any reason except a declaration to him to fight her?

But then again, it had always been that way between them.

Zoro suppressed a sigh as he blocked her blade once more with Shusui. Slowly, his left hand reached for Sandai Kitetsu at his right – a soon-to-be parody of their old Loguetown fight in which he had emerged the easy winner.

He drew Sandai Kitetsu purposefully from its sheath, lifted it high in the air and then brought it down swiftly in a slash designed to attack and disarm at the same time.

The disarming did not come.

Zoro's eye widened as another blade met Sandai Kitetsu in a loud clang, the hard impact causing both blades to shiver.

The swordsman barely had time to comprehend the presence of a second blade Tashigi was now wielding, his momentary confusion had given her an opening and she utilized it – knocking Shusui to one side and delivering a single slash to his right.

Her attack found its mark, opening up a cut on his right shoulder.

Zoro took a step backward, but there was neither pain nor anger in his eyes as he looked at the Marine Captain, wielding _two_ blades, one in each hand. No wonder he had noted something off about her appearance – there had been two sword sheaths, one strapped to each side of her hip under her cloak.

Roronoa Zoro smiled for the first time that day.

" _Nitoryu_?"

* * *

Tashigi was breathing hard, even as she gripped both her swords in her hands.

She had cut him.

The reality would have caused all her subordinates to cheer with pride and happiness, that their Captain had managed to land a wound on the great swordsman. But all she had felt in that moment was sadness.

She had cut him.

She was a Marine, he was a pirate, it was right after all. Then why did it feel so wrong?

The wound was bleeding freely over his right shoulder but he did not so much as even acknowledge it. Instead his wide eyes slowly grew round with understanding, and then they seemed to smolder at her as his open mouth curved into a heartstopping smile.

" _Nttoryu_?" He whispered the word, slow and deep.

Tashigi wanted nothing more than to shout at him, that this sword style that he had developed… that the stance and style she had adopted… that all the time she had spent painstakingly and secretly training the two-sword technique… was _not_ because of him… _not because of him_ … but the words would not come.

Even now, nothing of hers worked right against him in his presence.

Shigure… and Arashi. She had obtained the latter from a family she had saved in a pirate attack – the father had been a sword forger and he had bestowed on her his valuable family heirloom despite her protestations. ' _Use it to protect, as what you did for us here today_ ,' the old man had smiled gratefully and it was what she carried with her whenever she went into battle. She would not discontinue use of Shigure, and she wanted to use Arashi to fight too, she wanted to keep getting better and better everyday… and so there was only one answer as she sat one night in the Headquarters looking at the moonlight glinting off both her precious swords.

She had then started secretly training at night in a locked room in the Headquarters. Training the sword style that had been developed by a _pirate_. In the Marine headquarters. They would have taken off her head if she had been found out.

But still, she trained the two-sword technique, getting better at it day after day.

 _Because I have always wanted to reach him._

I hate him, I hate everything about him, and yet it is he who I strive to be… it is whom I want to better myself for.

 _Because he is a great swordsman._

Tashigi gripped both her swords tightly in her hands… and then she heard the sound of a third blade being removed from its sheath. She watched, eyes wide, as Zoro took up Wado Ichimonji, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I will have to fight at my fullest now, Captain." The pirate placed the third blade easily into his mouth, and Tashigi swiftly assumed a defensive pose as she recognized the feared Santoryu technique.

There was a devilish smile upon his lips now with the sword in his mouth, and Tashigi suddenly experienced for the first time the battle thrill flowing through her body, the fear washing in waves over her intermixed with the adrenaline and unbelievable excitement to cross blades with an opponent.

It was fine to die like this, if you went down to someone worthy of the fight.

The look in his eye clearly told her he was going to kill her.

Tashigi clenched her jaw and gripped her swords, she wasn't going to make it any easier for him.

And then he shot forward, catching both her blades in impact with three of his own. His brutal strength punished her, and she felt her boots sink into the mud from her efforts to withstand the onslaught of his blades. Gritting her teeth, she forced her blade outward, trying to find fairer ground, but he caught her as she was moving to the right and she was forced to parry his attack.

His offense came on repeatedly, and her twin blades could not overcome three. He gave one final push and then swung his swords out – the energy released from the blades shot out toward her. She could not dodge the attack, and it knocked her backwards into a tree. The force hit her hard and for a moment, the world shifted. A second too late, she focused on him standing in front of her. She hurriedly brought out both her swords in front of her but it was too late – one swing and he had them knocked to the ground.

Again. Just like in Loguetown.

Tashigi took a deep breath. "Go on then."

 _Why did you…_

Her fate was sealed when she had decided to fight him on the hilltop.

 _Why did you…_

Zoro lifted Shusui in his hand, the sword she had admired from afar. Tashigi bared her neck fearlessly.

 _Why did you…_

Their eyes locked, and then Shusui is replaced into its scabbard. "I have to go… you should to." Zoro started to turn toward the path leading down the hill.

"Why won't you kill me already?" Tashigi shouted. He was perfectly capable of killing women. She had misjudged him, thinking he saw them as the weaker of the two genders – until she saw him cut Monet into half. And yet here he was, sheathing his sword despite an easy kill, despite her slashing his shoulder open.

"Find another way to die, if that is what you wish for." Zoro answered, his back still to her.

"Is this some cruel game you pirates like to play?" Tashigi's voice was soft. Her world was clouding over.

"I have no time for games." Zoro was already down the path.

"Then why did you kiss me?" The soft question left her lips in a tone of despair, and she hated how it had come out.

His movement stilled, and for a moment, nothing moved. Not the wind, nor the breeze or the crickets singing in the dark.

He squared his shoulders and for a moment, Tashigi thought he would saunter off without an answer. But then he turned, and she saw that he wore a serious expression.

"You remember."

"I remember."

Zoro took a step forward. "It… was a mistake. We were both drunk, and it was my fault. I apologize."

It was so simple. The answer she had been seeking for so many confused months.

It was a mistake.

Of course it was a mistake – could it have been anything more? She was a Marine, he was a pirate – and any form of interaction except battle was a mistake. She had been hoping for him to tell her just that, to hear it from his own lips, and now that she had – she should have been relieved, pacified, this episode could be put back in the past where it belonged, and never spoken of again.

But then why had the ache intensified? Why was there this stupid pain in her chest? What? Had she hoped that he would give her a different answer?

How pathetic.

"Good." A bitter chuckle escaped Tashigi's lips.

And then her darkening world turned completely to black.

* * *

"Aish, stupid woman." Zoro huffed as he made his way slowly down the hill. His clothes were soaked from the pouring rain and his boots were covered in wet mud.

And it was still raining.

The path downhill was already difficult, made treacherously slippery by the rain and mud… and the additional load of a woman's body on his uninjured left shoulder.

She had fainted, right after she had confronted him about the kiss.

So the worst had happened – she had remembered. Zoro had taken one breath and said what he thought she would want to hear – that it had been nothing more than a drunken accident. He did not know if she was pacified, she had lost consciousness immediately after that.

"Don't you know you have to train your _stamina_ first… before utilizing Nitoryu for prolonged periods? Eh?" Zoro grumbled to the unconscious Captain now perched on his left shoulder. "Well now you know."

He could tell it was going to be one hell of a long night.

* * *

Zoro reached the inn just half an hour after his descent from the hilltop, largely thanks to the glittering lights of the town and the urgency to get out of the heavy rain.

He banged his way into the warm lodge, ignoring the suspicious looks from the people standing at the bar and counter and nodded at the innkeeper as he made his way upstairs, Tashigi on his shoulder.

"Good catch!" One of the men called out.

"Har?" Zoro scowled in response, and they all quieted down.

Upstairs, the swordsman unlocked his room door with some difficulty before entering carefully to avoid hitting Tashigi on the beam. Inside, one of the innkeeps had kept a nice fire roaring in the fireplace and it was warm and heavenly after the horrendous downpour outside.

Zoro placed the unconscious Marine woman down on his bed before stepping back. She was soaked to her skin, just as he was. But what could he do? Dry her up? With what? Maybe he could move her closer to the fireplace? Or should he get a fan to blast at her? Would that make her come down with the flu instead?

Where was Chopper when he needed him?

Finally, Zoro settled on removing the cloak from her shoulders. He was still uncertain about touching her anymore than necessary but she needed to dry up fast and technically, it wasn't undressing. She still had on layers underneath. He kept her two swords beside her on the bed, understanding the need for a swordsman to have his or her blades close at all times.

Zoro then took a bath and dried and dressed himself. She had still not woken up when he had returned to his bedroom.

Zoro then silently took a seat on the floor by the fireplace, observing the Marine from the corner of his eyes from time to time for any telltale signs of awakening.

* * *

 _What…?_

Tashigi's eyelids fluttered slowly as her eyes opened. She stared confusedly at the wooden ceiling bathed in orange light, the sound of a crackling fire nearby.

Where am I?

Tashigi slowly got up, realizing that she had been lying on a soft bed as she did so. She was in a small room with a nice warm fireplace and-

Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the green-haired figure sitting by said fireplace.

"Roronoa!" She gasped, looked down at herself, noting that she was only missing her cloak. Every other part of her appeared untouched. She reached for her blade, conveniently located to her right as she struggled to get up from the bed.

"Easy. You don't want to faint again, do you?" Zoro turned.

Tashigi gasped. I… _fainted_?

Zoro rolled his eyes as he got up and walked over to a round table against the wall. "Eat up, I have some food here."

"Where… where am I?"

"You are in the town inn, in my room. You fainted after the fight so I brought you back. It was, and still is raining… I doubted you would want your face stuck in mud in such weather. Your belongings are here too." He gestured to a sodden rucksack on the floor. "You sure travel light."

"I have to go." Tashigi tried to fight down the embarrassment that he had once again, carried her off to safety.

"And where to?"

"Back to headquarters."

"There are no boats leaving Wavend tonight, due to the storm. You will have to wait it out until tomorrow morning. The inn is full as well, I took the liberty of asking as I was pretty sure you would never share a room with a pirate." Zoro chuckled lowly. "You could sit in the bar downstairs of course, but I am not sure about the nature of the men there."

He took up a bowl of something delicious-smelling and offered it to her. "It's chicken soup, and quite hearty. There's bread and potatoes too, Ino-san is quite good with his cooking pot."

Tashigi felt her stomach rumble softly, she had not taken her lunch before fighting Roronoa, and now she was terribly hungry. She wanted to leave, go somewhere where she would not be able to lay eyes on him.

Instead she found herself reaching for the bowl, muttering a soft " _Arigato_."

Zoro said nothing and retreated to his corner by the fireplace, where he already had an identical dinner set up.

They ate in silence, both taking turns to eye the other warily.

Finally Zoro broke the awkward silence. "So are you taking a holiday?" He was suddenly extra diligent in poking his potatoes, as if they were the ones he was directing his question to.

Tashigi looked up at him, her eyebrows raised.

"Your clothes look different," The swordsman offered by way of explanation.

Tashigi nodded slowly.

They ate again in silence.

Then she spoke up. "What about you?"

"Captain allowed a one week rest. I am spending it training."

The Marine allowed a non committal nod.

Zoro stood up to clear away his dinner, causing Tashigi to defensively flinch back at his movement.

Zoro chuckled sarcastically. "Don't worry. You don't have any treasure I am interested to steal." He moved to the stool near the door and placed his plates neatly on the cloth.

"No, that was… it was just reflex. I… apologize." Tashigi lowered her head and dipped her spoon into the remains of her soup.

"It's fine." Zoro walked back to his place at the fireside. "We get it all the time, myself and the crew. You would think we eat human flesh and drink blood, by the way people react around us." The swordsman chuckled. "After a while, it is just funny, and sometimes annoying."

"Then perhaps you should consider using some other flag other than pirates colours to sail under." Tashigi polished her dinner off too. It had been very delicious, she would have to thank the innkeeper later.

"No better flag than ours." Zoro shrugged. "The World Government and those so-called World Nobles… are free to kill, enslave, trade in human markets… and _we_ are called the monsters."

Tashigi clenched her fists together.

Zoro carelessly looked over at her. "Are you getting mad? Don't worry, we will forever be the monsters, even if we all are not the bad guys."

"No, you all are not."

Zoro's eyes widened. She had answered in such a soft tone, but there was no missing her words.

"It is time I admitted it. Vice Admiral Smoker knows this too." She threw her head back, and Zoro was unable to tear his eyes away from her, from her forlorn yet pretty form, from the curve of her neck. "You know what it means for me to admit it out loud? That I was wrong… all this while. About my principles…" Her lips trembled, her hands immediately clenching and unclenching. "About my ideas in the Marine… those years of justice I have proclaimed, they are all waste-

"They are not wasted." His words cut her off.

Tashigi looked over to the swordsman with wide eyes, there were tears at the edges, tears she had refused to let fall.

"So long as there are people like you in the Marine, they won't be wasted." He turned to her with a small curve of smile on his lips. "Stupid righteous people like you."

Tashigi could not help but chuckle softly. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"It was you guys who started the prejudice against pirates first, it is only right that we return the favour."

Tashigi laughed out loud, surprising herself. She smiled as she looked down at her hands, but then she raised her eyes to the swordsman. "Is that why you won't kill me?"

"Hmm?" Zoro looked over lazily. "Didn't you believe that I thought women as inferior to men?"

Tashigi shook her head. "Another of my mistakes. You don't, because you fight us anyway."

"Got that right." It was Zoro's turn to chuckle. "In this world, there's only one person I can never beat in this life." His tone turned somber and Tashigi looked up in surprise. "She was a female swordsman."

" _Female_?" Tashigi was shocked. A _woman_ had once defeated Roronoa Zoro, the master swordsman? And then she heard the sentence properly. _Was_?

Zoro nodded.

"Oh." Tashigi fell silent, she did not want to press the subject. It seemed a painful past and that was no place for her to intrude upon.

But Zoro continued talking. "She was my friend in the dojo I grew up in. We fought two thousand battles against each other, and I lost every single one of them. I challenged her to a fight with real swords and still, she beat me." Tashigi noted that he fingered Wado Ichimonji as he spoke. "We promised to become the greatest swordsmen in the world… and she died a day after that promise."

Tashigi gasped. "I… I am sorry."

"That is why I am going to become the world's greatest swordsman and keep that promise." Zoro looked over at her, and this time there was that small smile on his lips once more.

Tashigi could not help herself, she smiled tentatively back at him and nodded. But then she remembered their dialogue in Loguetown and the realization dawned on her. "And I… look like your friend…"

Zoro gazed at the flames dancing merrily in the fireplace. "Yes you do, at first. But both of you are different. She struggled with her identity as a swordswoman, she needed a little persuasion and motivation. You, on the other hand…" Zoro smirked slightly. "… wave that identity around like a maniac."

Tashigi laughed out loud again, naturally grinning at the pirate.

But then Zoro abruptly broke their eye contact, as if suddenly realizing that he had said too much and then his expression was warily guarded again. He stood up from the floor and stretched. "I guess I better go downstairs. You can take the bed and leave tomorrow morning."

Tashigi hurriedly stood up too. He was leaving? Giving the entire room to her? Suddenly she was seized by a boldness she did not recognize as her own. She did not want him to leave right now. It had felt good talking to him, it felt as if she had known him for many years, like a colleague, a team member, a _friend_.

"I will fight you for it."

"Har?" Zoro frowned. "You want to fight me for the bed?"

Tashigi smiled as she picked up Shigure. "Just one swing. The winner is the one who disarms the loser."

Zoro was already smirking. "You sure? What if I win?"

"Then you can do whatever you want with the bed."

The pirate chuckled. He bent over and to her surprise, picked up Wado Ichimonji in his hand. He unsheathed the blade and held it with his left hand. "Deal."

Tashigi smiled and walked forward as Zoro did the same. They met in the center of the bedroom, each holding a single blade. A child's game between a Marine and a Pirate in the middle of a small island in the storm, for the comfort of a warm bed.

Tashigi smiled. This time, there was no animosity or hostility, just pure competition between swordsmen. She held Shigure firmly in both hands. "Ready?"

"On the count of three." Zoro held Wado.

There was a sharp clang as the swords met, and this time the shower of sparks burst from the blade impact. Tashigi gasped, both her hands trembled as they tried to withstand the force but then Shigure was slipping out of her fingers. She heard Zoro's chuckle, almost as if he was laughing into her ear – and then her sword flew out of her hands. Tashigi tumbled backward but then an arm easily snaked around her waist, keeping her from hitting the floor.

Zoro smiled at her as he held her with his sword hand, Wado curved around her like an embrace. "I win."

Shigure spun into the air, before descending as a deep stab into the wooden floor.

"Ah… _arigato_." Tashigi nodded as they both straightened up. Her heart was suddenly pounding from his near presence, and she realized he had not released her yet. Neither had he shifted his gaze away from her.

"I have not answered your question." Zoro's voice was deep.

Tashigi's eyes widened.

"The reason why I refuse to kill you… again and again."

Her heart was pounding like a galloping horse, he was sure to hear it.

"And the reason for kissing you in Foodvalten… I lied about the reason. I am sorry."

Suddenly it was getting difficult to breathe. And it feels as if the walls were closing in on the both of them, drawing her to the man in front of her.

"The reason for my not wanting to kill you, and for kissing you… the reason is the same."

Tashigi gasped softly.

"It had nothing to do with the booze. Especially when I have abstained from alcohol for two weeks running, and I still want to do it _again_ … right now."

She heard his words as he leaned in slowly, giving her plenty of space and time to pull away.

She did not.

And when his lips met hers again, Tashigi felt as if her entire body was set on fire. She had not remembered much of their first kiss, but right here, she was wide awake in his arms. His lips were surprisingly soft pressed against her own, and she could feel just a little manly stubble on his chin. His left hand had dropped Wado to the floor and now encircled her waist pulling her closer to him, and the right one had made its way into her hair.

She responded by grabbing the front of his shirt and jerking him closer to her.

This gesture emboldened Zoro and he tilted his mouth slightly over hers, letting his tongue slip into her mouth to tease her own. She moaned softly, and felt him grip her tighter in response.

She could not remember how long the kiss lasted, but it seemed an eternity. When they finally parted for air, Zoro was breathing hard.

"I get to do whatever I want with the bed?" he whispered huskily into her ear, causing a shiver of anticipation to shoot down Tashigi's body. He reached over to the door and bolted it shut.

"Yes." Tashigi answered softly, and Zoro scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed.

They resumed kissing on the bed, Zoro's muscular body a delightful weight over her own. His lips drew heated patterns down the side of Tashigi's neck, stopping to suck at her pulse point, inciting another moan from the Marine. Her hands traveled up his chest to his neck and then her fingers found their place in his short green hair.

He moved down her chest, stopping at the neckline of her blouse. Zoro hesitated and Tashigi felt as if he had started to question his own actions. She wanted nothing of that. She was wiling, and she knew he wanted this as much as she did. Tashigi rose from the bed and slowly but surely removed the blouse over her head. She had never undressed in front of a man before, and she tried to find somewhere else to look. But then Zoro had also followed her lead, and she watched with wide eyes as he tossed his shirt and pants to join hers on the floor.

His body was… there was no words for it, it was masculine perfection. Every muscle in his body was toned and rippled slightly when he moved to hold her. Her fingers skirted lightly over his arms and then moved slowly to stroke his chest. Her gentle hands danced over the scar from his left shoulder to his right lower abdomen, causing his muscles to contract in response.

"Oh?" Tashigi smiled, amazed that her touch could cause such a reaction in the formidable pirate.

Zoro only responded by passionately kissing her.

She lets her arms roam over his body, and he tentatively began his own exploration of hers. Her blouse had left her body, but there was still her bra and her panties – items she had been too shy to peel off in front of his intense gaze. Zoro kissed her cleavage and then moved to playfully nip at her breast through the bra fabric. He hooked his fingers through her bra straps and slowly pulled them lower.

Tashigi held her breath, trying to resist from closing her eyes. Her bra fell away completely and she tried not to flinch as Zoro took in her naked chest for the very first time.

"I… " Tashigi's hands rose up to cover herself but his firm hands grasped her wrists to stop her.

"You…" His gaze was intense as he began to say. "… are… beautiful."

The heat bloomed on her cheeks, and then everywhere on her body. Did Roronoa Zoro just tell her she was beautiful? She did not have time to think then, as his warm hand clasped her breast, his thumb running circles over the areola. And then Tashigi threw her head back involuntarily, moaning as Zoro took her breast into his mouth.

"Zoro…" His name escaped her lips as he pleasured her, suckling her breast keenly while his hand fondled the other breast.

Tashigi writhed, moving below Zoro as his tongue began doing many erotic things to her body. He traveled the length of her lithe body, from her breasts to her stomach and then her inner thighs.

She took her time tantalizing him too, at one time straddling him as he lay on the bed, moving her hands and mouth in a mimic of his ministrations on her body. He had groaned in pleasure, even growling at times, with her kisses and touches.

When the foreplay became too much, Zoro flipped their positions so he was above her once more.

"Tashigi." He had called her name too many times that night. "I…" He frowned, even as he breathed hard and fast. "Is this alright?"

In such a state of undress, with their compromising position on the bed… and he would still play the gentleman.

Tashigi wanted to smile, laugh even. Instead, seized by a reckless boldness fueled by the pounding desire in her body, she reached out and pulled him to her, kissing him and savouring the feel of his sturdy body over her own. Zoro responded almost immediately, recognizing her consent in her actions, cupped her breast and the other hand moved lower onto her thigh.

Tashigi gasped softly as he slowly but surely slipped his hand between her legs, no man had ever touched her there before. He would find her shamefully wet of course, his ministrations had turned her body almost fiery with desire. She had contemplated telling him that this was her first time, but she did not know how to start.

His fingers came away wet, and the brown shade of his eye had turned almost black with repressed desire. He wanted this as much as she did. And as he positioned himself carefully over her, Tashigi felt the breath hitch in her chest.

Perhaps she had looked close to tears. Perhaps he had heard her give that piteous little sound of panic. Perhaps he was just being himself.

Zoro stilled, and then he was looking intensely into her eyes. "Alright?" he asked her again. Even though his breathing was already rushed, and his body surprisingly trembling with the physical need… he had stopped to ask her.

It took her breath away, as did his touches.

"Hai…" Tashigi answered softly.

He moved in one smooth motion, a single thrust into her. Tashigi was unable to stifle the cry of pain that one time, but his arms gripped her body tight and his mouth began to kiss the sides of her face, her neck, her lips. His body moved in slow thrusts, allowing hers to accommodate him bit by bit. Tashigi gasped with each movement, the pain slowly dulling to an ache, an ache now giving way to a foreign warmth but one that was not completely unwelcome.

Her hands gripped his shoulders and she slowly arched her back, her hips now unconsciously starting to move with his. It was then that Zoro started to move faster, with more force and passion. He slid his hand in between them, finding her sensitive spot of nerves, causing her to moan softly in pleasure.

"Ah!"

The mattress beneath them creaked rhythmically with each movement. They were both panting now, and it was not clear who was moaning the louder. She was now on her knees, he behind her, and the sounds of their skin coming together echoed loudly in the room. His warm hand reached for her breast, kneading and fondling, even as his hips pistoned in and out of her, and her body had almost given out.

"Zoro…"

His name had escaped her lips so many times that night, punctuated in between moans and gasps every time he hit that sweet spot. His muscles were rock solid under her fingertips as she moved atop him now, they had changed their positions, and she felt him tremble each time she ran her hands over his skin. She had almost smirked, the idea that Roronoa Zoro, skilled swordsman and all-time powerful pirate, could be swayed by a simple touch like that, gave her a heady feeling of power and pride. His hands gripped her hips with such force to guarantee red marks the coming morning, but neither cared.

Before his thrusts grew erratic, he had switched their positions and was once more hovering over her. "I want to see your face," he had said. Her hands tangled in his hair as she moaned loudly now, his wonderful tongue laving her left breast, reducing her to a trembling liquefied version of herself.

And then he was going faster now, his thrusts almost punishing, bruising… his right hand had lifted her left thigh to hook about his waist, and he was going deeper now and Tashigi arched her back in pleasure.

"Tashi… gi…" Her name ripped from his lips as he neared his climax, as she did hers.

The rapidly building pleasure washed over them, white hot, like a massive tidal wave and Tashigi screamed Zoro's name into his mouth, and his body trembled heavily as he gave way, breaking their kiss and muffling his roar into her shoulder.

It was a few seconds of bliss as they stayed entangled like that, a mess of limbs on the bed. Zoro was the first to move, and to speak.

" _Tashigi_." His voice was soft, as he whispered it into her ear.

She was still a little unfocused, still not willing to come down from her high.

"This changes everything." He spoke again.

She did not know what to say to that. But then he moved and pulled the covers over them, and Tashigi realized that she was indeed cold, the goosebumps now jumping all over her skin.

But his warm arms enveloped her under the blankets and she hesitated briefly, but even the briefest of actions did not go unnoticed by Roronoa Zoro. She heard him say it then.. it sounded like half a request, half a deep sleepy growl. "Stay."

The sleep came for her soon after it did him.

xXxXx

* * *

The first slivers of morning sunlight were what woke Tashigi from her deep slumber, the warmth playing on her skin, pulling her consciousness to the surface. Her eyelids fluttered and then she slowly opened her eyes, the sleep had been delicious, so warm, so comfortable…

She was face to face with a _scar_.

Tashigi blinked, still somewhat bleary and out of focus.

And then events of the past night slammed into her like a head-on carriage, her eyes growing wide with realization.

Her eyes frantically scanned the long scar now in front of her face, that stretched diagonally across _his_ naked chest… from the left shoulder right down to… where the blankets started. Her eyes moved upward to the owner of the scar, and there he was, Roronoa Zoro, his eyes closed, asleep with his arms around her.

The hot blush flooded Tashigi's cheeks instantly, especially when she felt the muscles in his arms encircling her, where his hand had curled possessively around her waist, bare skin to bare skin. What was worse, her hands were secured around his waist in turn.

They had been sleeping in an _embrace_.

 _Okay, deep breaths, Tashigi. Deep breaths._

 _Assess the situation calmly now._

But she found her eyes now curiously drawn to Zoro's sleeping face. His usual frown or scowl was absent as he slept, and the relaxed expression of Zoro took years off his visage, exposing a simple handsome young man in slumber.

Tashigi found herself smiling slightly as she gazed at him, she had never seen him like this before, somewhat open… and vulnerable. They had always clashed in battle and everything was so serious, the battle between both of their sides, their leaders… and this here, this was so… _intimate_ , so… personal.

Of course, what they had engaged in last night was more than personal. They had shared so much over the course of the past twelve hours – their fears, dreams, physical intimacy…

Blushing, Tashigi remembered what she had to do, and gently removed his arms from around her, and extricated her body from the bed. The action caused a small twinge of regret to sweep through her, but the Marine ignored it as she moved silently around the room, hunting for her clothes and putting them on.

Zoro was apparently a heavy sleeper, and did not so much as stir.

It was better this way, that he would wake up to an empty bed and room. It was better that they did not confront this or the implications, and left it as such. It was even better… if they did not meet ever again.

Because he was a good, honourable man. A part of her had always known that, and she knows it wholeheartedly now. He deserved everything in his life – his swords, his adventures, his dream to become the greatest swordsman in the world.

As a Marine, she would not become a part of his world, that was impossible.

The sadness clutched at her heart as she fixed her sword sheath at her waist, and then Tashigi was ready to leave.

She glanced backward at the man she had shared the night with. Roronoa Zoro, wanted pirate, master swordsman… and asleep one-time lover.

The last thought made a bitter smile appear upon Tashigi's lips and then she was striding across the room to the door…

… and _tripped_.

Her hand reflexively reached out and caught the cloth of a nearby stool. In her panic, she realized belatedly that the empty dinner bowls and containers from last night were sitting right on the stool and as the cloth flew out, she felt her heart do the same.

The impact was so hard she saw stars momentarily, the sharp pain shooting through her skull as her forehead hit the plank floor. She let out an uninhibited cry of pain. The multiple sharp clangs of steel containers on the wood floor followed her outburst, like a distorted symphony of sorts.

And then silence, and Tashigi hears only her breathing in the room.

 _Please._

The silent prayer formed in her head. She dared not turn around. Breathing hard, she closed her eyes as she prepared for the fastest sprint she was about to do in her entire life.

Tashigi rapidly forced her knees up, standing and hurriedly made for the door.

" _Where are you going_?"

His deep voice stopped her effectively in her tracks. Tashigi painfully took a deep breath where she stood, rooted to the spot facing the door and cursing the fact that she could not have made a simple quiet exit and saved her, the both of them, the awkwardness of the morning reality.

When the painful silence remained for a few more seconds unbroken, she finally turned slowly on her feet.

He had sat up in the bed, the sheets bunched at his waist, his chest bare, and Tashigi cursed herself for the fact that her eyes cannot help but stray once again upon the sturdy frame of his muscular body. His eyes were wary despite having only woken up a short while ago.

Tashigi squared her shoulders. "I am returning to the headquarters." Unconsciously, her hands fisted at her sides. Her heart pounded like a runaway horse, so loud it is ringing in her ears.

Zoro continued looking at her silently, and she felt an intense pressing question in his one brown-eyed gaze. She looked away… and then remembered. "Oh! Right! The room rent!" She quickly rummaged in her coat pockets, feeling very self-conscious as she stood there in his presence. Why couldn't she extract anything smoothly from her pockets at the time when it really mattered!?

After a painstaking few minutes, Tashigi finally grasped a few bills in her gloved hand and swiftly moved to the table at the side of the wall. She placed them on the hard wood. Never mind that the amount was too high, she was not going to stay and calculate the balance. "There you go, my share of the rent! A-And I will just be going-"

"What about this?"

She stopped and looked at him, he had not made any physical gesture or changed his tone of voice over the words. But she knew exactly what _this_ was, she had battled her feelings about _this_ ever since she had woken up in his arms, and _this_ had always been the endpoint ever since the moment his lips had touched hers yesterday.

 _This changes everything._

Yes, it changed everything. But now Tashigi did not know how to confront it, or how to overcome it. It was a battle she did not know how to fight in, she did not know the rules, the enemy, even.

It was the extreme feeling of being unbalanced, being so unsure, of what was to come. She had never done this before, what was she to say, what was she to do, what did she expect and what was expected of her in return?

"What about it?" Her voice came out, soft.

She did not know, truly, she did not.

A significant part of her had wondered, was this a simple one night stand for him, one he regularly takes on his pirating journeys? A simple outlet of sexual gratification to release the stress borne from combat and travel? She had heard plenty of the stories before, sailors from both Marine and pirate sides, married or otherwise, engaging in these activities during leisure stops at the occasional island or bay. She had to admit that the pain had cut through her at the first thought, humiliating as it was that she _cared_ if this had been nothing more to him than simple bed company just for a careless night. But then, it would be easier, wouldn't it? There would be no follow-ups, no promises, nothing.

They would both walk away, and this would stay in the past forever.

She could deal with the hurt, it would heal with time.

With this thought in mind, Tashigi lifted her head to Zoro, her expression defiant.

He was _frowning_ at her. The deep furrow lines over his forehead made him appear even more handsome, that image of intense concentration… and Tashigi had to silently give herself a mental slap for drifting off to farfetched fantasies again.

It was then that she realized he was trying to read her, gauge her emotions. She remained resolutely silent under his visual inspection, wondering if he was able to detect the horrible emotional turmoil roiling around inside her.

After a few painful moments of silence, he spoke. "You were going to leave just like that. Without a word."

It wasn't posed as a question, and the statement sounded almost accusatory. Tashigi internally recoiled, did he not know how hard this was for her? But she lifted her chin again, trying to remain cool and dignified, and answered, "Our duties start early at the base, and I am already late-

His words cut her off. "So then this means nothing to you."

Another statement, not a question. And almost accusatory again.

Tashigi took a deep breath, steeling herself. She could feel the bubbling emotions now close to the surface and the last thing she wanted was to crumble in front of him, once more. She hated being weak, she hated being weak in front of him. She hated that his touches sent her into a frenzy, hated that her heart raced helplessly as he kissed her, hated that he had made her feel so… so alive last night.

She met his gaze with a cold one, and opened her mouth to speak the untruth. "Nothing."

The single word fell from her lips, and finally she _saw_ a reaction from him. The frown lines disappeared momentarily, and his good eye widened. But then it narrowed… and then he was _smiling_.

As if he had found the answer. As if he had successfully read her.

It wasn't a smirk, or an evil smile. It was honest, just a small curl of his lips upward, adding to his devastating good looks, and her useless heart was pumping away at battle rate again.

He sat up straighter in bed. " _Liar_ ," he whispered at her, his deep baritone inciting reflex shivers down her spine.

Tashigi blushed, but refused to let herself be caught. She started to turn away but then he spoke again.

"It was your first time."

Her steps halted once more, her eyes wide. How did he know? Was she that inexperienced, so clumsy that he could tell? It hadn't seemed that way last night, had it?

"You chose to give your first to me, a _pirate_ … so it must mean _something_."

Tashigi stilled at his words, the heat rushing to her face in a mixture of anger and humiliation. She whirled toward him furiously. "YOU-!"

Then she caught sight of the dried spot of blood on the white sheets, where she had slept. The physical evidence, that glaring red, mocked her silently. So now he knew she had been a virgin, and was silently laughing at her, teasing her for being so naïve and-

"You misinterpret my words." Zoro's voice cut her off. "Please. Sit." He motioned to the spot in front of him, on the bed.

Tashigi stood rooted to the floor, unable to move or speak.

"Tashigi, please." He said it again and she realized he had used her name again, just like last night. He was no longer frowning, but she sensed the determination in his eye.

She walked over slowly, almost robotically and lowered herself to the bed, keeping a sure distance between them, sitting at the foot of the bed while he sat against the headboard.

Silence stretched between them for a bit, and she wondered what else he wanted to say to her, wondered what other hurt he wanted to throw at her, to rub it in her face that she had slept with a pirate, against her morality and principles.

That he had won, again, as all the other times.

After a while when he still did not speak, Tashigi slowly lifted her eyes to Zoro.

Strangely, he was looking elsewhere, his eyes fixed somewhere to the left of her shoulder, refusing to meet hers.

Then his words came out. "I am going to become the world's greatest swordsman."

 _Of course_. Tashigi smiles bitterly at the reality of his statement, and the indirect rejection. "I know. And I shall return to the Marine-"

His next words cut her off. "And once I have achieved that, I am going to come look for _you_."

Her eyes widened at hearing his words, a small gasp escaping her lips before she knows it. Her head snapped up to look at him, and this time he held her gaze.

Steadily.

Easily.

His gaze did not falter, and she saw that same determination… the determination that she believed she may have just come to love.

 _I am going to come look for you._

And even though he did not say the words, she heard them plain as day in his statement. That he will carry her alongside his dream on his journey. Tashigi feels the first blooming of happiness, hope, embarrassment – which washes all the uncertainty and doubts of her previous state. Unbidden, a tear slid down her cheek.

And then suddenly everything is crystal clear. The waves inside her has stilled, leaving nothing but serene waters. He was, am and will become a part of her life in future, and she would remain in his.

"I will not wait for you." She sniffed.

Zoro chuckled lowly at her answer, and then suddenly he is right there in front of her, having covered the distance across the bed in the blink of an eye.

A thumb caught the single tear, and he pressed his hand, uncharacteristically gentle, to her face. And then he is pulling her closer, there is no more strength in her to resist him and she surrenders into his arms.

"It is also my first time," he whispered, low and deep into her ear.

And he kissed her then, long and passionate. And the kiss itself bears his promise and asks for hers in return, of a long wait of a reunion in the faraway future. Then it turned hard and intense, as if both were trying to draw one into the other as much as they can before they have to let go… and a hungry desperation of longing and love to come.

Tashigi can only kiss him back.

xXxXx

* * *

 _ **Five years later…**_

On the fifth year, one morning, a figure walks solemnly up the harbor walkway of Silverwind Bay. The worn black leather shoes with gold polishings below him move swiftly, and a dark black-and-green cape flutters behind him as he walks.

The stranger makes his way through town almost like a silent predator, and the people quiet down or back away, watching with curious and apprehensive eyes, wondering what nature of business he has here.

But he walks calmly with purpose in his steps… _until_ he reaches a fork in the path.

The stranger stands still for a bit, as if in meditative thought. The wind blows around him, and his cape lifts higher with the breeze where above his waist, the triple sword sheaths hang with their respective blades in place.

He sighs, lifts a hand to scratch his head and abruptly takes the left turn.

He gets _lost_ then, predictably.

It is near midday when he finally turns up at the entrance of the building. The sentries stiffen, guns immediately poised, as they recognize him. They know who he is, what he is capable of, and the dread and fear that comes with his name.

"HALT!" The guards shout, and he does. "What business do you have here… Roronoa Zoro?"

 _Roronoa Zoro._

 _The greatest swordsman in the world._

 _First mate of the new Pirate King Monkey D Luffy who had conquered the Grand Line, and One Piece, just months ago._

"My business is none of your concern," Zoro cocks his head, and then stares up at the huge blue Marine symbol emblazoned across the front entrance made of thick majestic white marble.

"Y-You are h-hereby under arrest for your crimes and for the evil of your crew against the people!"

 _Che. They are still the same. Still blind._

The World Government was no more, his team had seen to that. And as the democratics slowly paved the road for a new systematic way of rule, Luffy was more than happy to take his hands off the matter, and assume no credit or reward (Nami's demonic cries still resounded from that moment) for their assistance. As a result, their 'infamous' pirate label sustained itself, striking fear or awe (depending) on whichever town or individual they met on the way.

"Move aside," Zoro mutters lazily now.

At the two simple words, the two guards freeze up, but they still maintain their defensive poses at the entrance.

Zoro scoffs and then he reaches for his blade. Not the ones at his waist, but the _great_ sword strapped sheathless at his back, black as night but with a powerful sheen that catches the afternoon sunlight. He lifts it with one hand almost as if it is nothing.

The guards are trembling by then and they are shouting chaotically, raising a desperate vocal alarm.

But Zoro holds Yoru straight, grasping the jeweled gold hilt easily, he smiles as he feels the sword's amusement dance out along the air.

 _Now what is it, Yoru?_

And then he lashes the blade out in one fine smooth arc. The wind whistles and then tenses for a hanging second, before a power force shoots through the air as if cut by a thousand unseen knives all at once.

The guards throw themselves to the ground in fear, cowering.

'Logical men,' Zoro thinks.

He replaces Yoru at his back, just as an enormous crumbling sound shakes the entire building, and the thick white marble, previously Marine entrance, splits into three gigantic columns and crashes to the ground in pieces.

Zoro turns his gaze onto the terrified guards. "Go and tell your Vice Admiral Tashigi about this intruder." He speaks as if he is not the person in question. "Tell her that-"

The movement is a blur and Zoro catches it at the last second. He brings Yoru out just in time to parry the attack of an offending blade. He still feels the greatsword's amusement and he knows why… because _she_ is here.

Zoro lifts up his eye.

She is dressed in red now, and he thinks it is a delightfully sexy colour on her. Her hair is loose now (exactly the way he likes it, and he likes it even better when he has his hands in them) but she still wears her trademark glasses (which he also likes best).

Then he feels the slight ripples of displeasure as he realizes that he has been denied this sight for many years, and wonders just how many men have been scouting her out in that length of time.

"You stupid pirate! You destroyed my office entrance!" She shouts at him, her eyes blazing and so beautiful. If he could, Zoro would have whisked her off right then. Or kissed her. Depending on how angry she is.

She pushes her twin swords against him but he holds easy, using only one hand on Yoru. "And what was the thing you wanted them to tell me?" She frowns. Prettily.

Zoro allows his lips to curve upward. "That I have come for you."

* * *

 _ **Somewhere else, hours later…**_

"Admiral Smoker!"

Smoker raised his brow at the Marine who now stood, trembling and sweating in front of his desk.

 _Trembling and sweating… just like a pansy._

"What is it now? I am busy." Smoker puffed on his twin cigars, his legs spread out straight on his desk.

"H-Hai! Silerwind Bay was attacked an hour ago!"

Smoker frowned. "And?"

"A-And the attacker was none other than that pirate, the greatest swordsman Roronoa Zoro! It was reported that… Vice Admiral Tashigi stood up to him in battle… a-and he abducted her!"

A vein twitched in Smoker's temple. His furious eyes regarded the trembling Marine messenger. And then-

"HAHAHAHAHA!" About time!"

"A-Admiral Smoker?"

Smoker leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "About time that damn Mugiwara swordsman took her off my hands. She was getting a bit too bloody irritating."

"A-Ah? Sir… y-your orders?"

"My orders? You are dismissed."

"B-but S-Sir! Vice Admiral Tashigi-"

"-is in good hands, don't you worry." Smoker waved his right hand dismissively. "Now get lost."

"Hai!"

The Marine started to turn but Smoker's voice stopped him. "Hey wait."

"Yes, Admiral?"

Smoker looked almost irritated. "What would you recommend for a good wedding gift?"

* * *

 _ **Somewhere else too…**_

"Zoro sure is taking his time, isn't he?" Usopp frowned as he looked up at the evening sky.

"Maybe he got lost?" Chopper gasped.

"That would be likely." Nami rolled her eyes. "Although she may have gotten stronger over the years, so he might need more time."

"If he has trouble to persuade her, we can take her by force!" Franky declared evilly.

Robin chuckled softly. "I can help there."

"Ah, but the wait would be worth it though!" Sanji was almost floating in typical delight. "Ah, the new womanly delights I am to be blessed with, on top of the already glorious charms of Nami-swann and Robin-chwann! That wonderful blue-ebony hair, long and black as night itself! I saved her once, you know, I could not bear the agony of a beautiful lady's tears!"

"Zoro's allowed to be late." Luffy nodded seriously to himself. "He told me that he is going to get us a crew member today. Maybe he is having trouble persuading that future member." Luffy gazed up at the blue sky serenely for a while, as if in deep thought. After a while, he spoke up. "I wonder who it is."

" _SERIOUSLY!?_ " The entire crew knocked their Captain, the one Pirate King, down to the ground.


End file.
